gameinatorfandomcom-20200214-history
The Adventures of Tintin: The Secret of the Unicorn
iOS & Android | genre = Action-adventure, platformer | modes = Single-player | platforms = Microsoft Windows, Nintendo 3DS, PlayStation 3, Wii, Xbox 360, iOS, Android }} The Adventures of Tintin: Secrets of the Unicorn is a 2011 action-adventure platforming video game based on the popular children film . It is also known as The Adventures of Tintin: The Game in . It was released on October 21, 2011 in Europe, on December 1 in Australia on December 6 in North America. The platforms for the game includes Microsoft Windows, Nintendo 3DS, PlayStation 3, Wii and Xbox 360. The game was developed by Ubisoft Montpellier, working in collaboration with the producers of the film, and published by Ubisoft. The game is also available for Android and iOS, which was released on October 31, 2011 by Gameloft on App Store and Android Market. Gameplay The game is mostly a 2D game, but has a number of 3D qualities while riding a motor bike, Beechcraft and so on. It also has some puzzle elements to arise the climax. The player controls Tintin for the majority of the game, albeit Haddock and Snowy (Tintin's pet dog) is often controlled by the player. As a dog Snowy is capable of following someones scent, and often bark at other creatures to scare them away. Tintin has the ability to punch an opponent, and to climb up ladders. The 3D shots take place while Captain Haddock is about to invade or defend himself using his sword. As in the film, the game also has features where Haddock's nightmare comes into action, and the player has to fight during the nightmare. Some changes take place while in the iOS and the Android versions. Plot The console versions of the game have a slightly different plot than the iOS and Android versions. Console versions A plane carrying Tintin (voiced by Ewan Bailey), Captain Haddock (Lewis Macleod), and Tintin's dog Snowy is hit by lightning and crash lands in a desert, knocking all three unconscious. The game then returns to the previous day, where Tintin and Snowy are looking around a market. Tintin purchases a model ship, which another man tries to purchase from him, but fails. The man who sold it to Tintin then brings him to a ship expert, who tells Tintin that the ship is a model of the Unicorn, a galleon which belonged to Sir Francis Haddock. From a book given to him by the expert, Tintin learns that the ship (which was a part of Charles II's fleet) was on its way from Barbados to Europe when it was attacked by Red Rackham. Rather than allow The Unicorn to be boarded, Sir Francis scuttled the ship and fled. Tintin takes the model to a back alley to examine it, finding a scroll hidden inside, which contains a strange poem about three ships. Suddenly, he is attacked by some men, who steal the ship, but not the scroll. Tintin is able to use Snowy to follow the scent of one of the men, leading to Marlinspike Hall. There, he meets the man who had attempted to get the boat in the market, one of the Bird brothers. The brothers chase after Tintin, attempting to get the scroll, but they are knocked unconscious by a man named Allan (Timothy Watson) and his men. Allan then knocks Tintin unconscious as well. Tintin wakes up on a ship, the Karaboudjan, but is freed by Snowy. Realising that Allan has stolen the scroll, Tintin sets out to find him. However, he inadvertently climbs into the cabin of the original captain of the ship, who gives Tintin directions on how to find Allan. Tintin confronts Allan, who reveals that he is in possession of both Tintin's scroll and the second scroll, and that the former captain is a member of the Haddock family, an ancestor of Sir Francis. Tintin manages to get the scrolls from Allan and brings them to Haddock, who agrees to tell Tintin the story of his ancestor. The Unicorn was an enormous galleon that transported goods from various places to Europe. When it was attacked by Red Rackham, it was carrying gold, coins, diamonds and other precious treasure, which Rackham had hoped to steal. However, as Haddock re-enacts the sword fighting of his ancestor, he destroys some electric cables, setting fire to the cabin, which ultimately causes the ship to sink. Tintin, Snowy and Haddock manage to escape and climb onto a seaplane. The game then picks up where the first scene left off, as Tintin, Haddock and Snowy wake up in the desert. Two men approach them in a motorcycle with a side car. They are Allan's men, and plan to bring Tintin to the city of Baghar to meet with Allan's "boss." However, Haddock knocks them unconscious and he, Tintin and Snowy steal their motorcycle and head to Baghar to continue their quest to stop Allan. In Bagghar, they discover that Omar Ben Salaad (Waleed Elgadi) has the third model Unicorn. After getting into his palace, they meet Bianca Castafiore, who is staging a concert there. Tintin finds out that Salaad wants to get the third scroll, and that he is in fact Allan's boss. After a fight with Allan, Tintin gets the third scroll and heads off to Brittany, where he and Haddock earlier identified as Sir Francis' hideout. Learning that the scrollz contain the coordinates of the treasure of Red Rackham, Tintin and Haddock plan to head there, but Haddock is kidnapped by Allan, who uses him as a hostage to get the scrolls. After rescuing Haddock, Tintin discovers that the treasure is hidden within Marlinspike Hall. There they find the treasure and Thomson and Thompson arrest Allan and his men. Android and iOS version Tintin purchases a model ship from a stall, when another man approaches him and offers to buy the ship from him. Tintin refuses to sell it, however. The stall owner tells Tintin the man's name is Sakharine (Alec Newman), and that he has come to the market a lot over the last few weeks to buy antiquities. Shortly afterwards, the ship is stolen from Tintin, so he and Snowy decide to head to Sakharine's home, Marlinspike Hall, to investigate. Tintin finds what he initially thinks to be his stolen ship, but soon realizes that the one he has found is slightly different from his. On the way home, he is kidnapped and taken aboard the Karaboudjan, a steam ship heading for Baghar, a city located in North Africa. Tintin escapes from his cell and meets Captain Haddock, the original captain of the ship, who has been imprisoned by Sakharine after he took over the ship and bribed Haddock's crew into working for him. Haddock helps Tintin and Snowy escape, but as they are at sea in a lifeboat, they are attacked by a seaplane sent by Sakharine. The attack fails and Tintin is able to damage the plane. Tintin and Haddock hold the pilot captive and fly away, but crash-land in the desert after the plane is struck by lightning. As they travel through the desert, Haddock tells Tintin about his ancestor Sir Francis Haddock, who was the captain of the Unicorn, a galleon that was attacked by Red Rackham, who wanted Haddock's treasure. Rather than allow the ship to be boarded, Haddock decided to scuttle it and escape in a life-boat. Tintin and Haddock eventually fall unconscious in the desert. Tintin wakes up to find himself in Fort Salaad, an outpost a few days away from Baghar. There he meets Lt. Hank Morris, who tells Tintin that Haddock, who had been angry and violent, is currently in the barracks unconscious. Tintin asks Hank's permission to use the telegraph, sending a message before joining some soldiers on a caravan to Baghar with Haddock and Snowy. There, Sakharine has joined an opera owned by a rich man named Omar Ben Salaad, who has the third miniature ship, which is hidden in his opera house. Having received Tintin's telegram, Thomson and Thompson prepare an arrest outside the opera house, while Tintin and Haddock sneak in. Tintin makes it to the walkways under the ceiling and finds that one of Haddock's old crewmen has gotten the miniature ship. Haddock reveals himself to Sakharine and challenges him to a fight. Chaos ensues on the stage and walkways. They fight across the stage, much to the surprise of Ben Salaad and the audience. Tintin defeats Sakharine's crew, and jumps off the walkway down onto the stage to help Haddock. Snowy pursues Sakharine's pet crow and holds on to its feet, getting the miniature ship in the process. Sakharine attempts to kill Tintin, but Haddock hits him in the head, knocking him unconscious. Tintin, Haddock and Snowy all receive a loud applause from the audience. After hearing Tintin, Haddock and Snowy's story, Salaad gives them the ship and the scroll, telling them that they can take it with them to find the treasure, and thus giving Tintin and Haddock an excuse for another adventure. External links *Official Site *iTunes Download Category:2011 video games Category:IOS games Category:Action-adventure games Category:Kinect games Category:Mobile games Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:PlayStation Move-compatible games Category:Video games based on Tintin Category:Ubisoft Entertainment games Category:Video games developed in France Category:Video games with 2.5D graphics Category:Wii games Category:Windows games Category:Xbox 360 games Category:Wii MotionPlus games Category:Detective video games Category:Android games